


Fish

by ClosetedFruit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetedFruit/pseuds/ClosetedFruit
Summary: Adrien spends time with his family.
Kudos: 6





	Fish

_Adrien Agreste, Age 8_

Adrien’s laughter rang through the study of the Agreste mansion. He sat half on his mother, Emilie’s, lap in a large, plush vermillion chair, his legs strewn over her’s, her hand caressing his hair. They sat in front of a small, round coffee table. Adrien’s father, Gabriel, sat across the table in an ornate, rigid chair, and while his demeanor was stiff, his smile was full and sincere. An untouched cup of coffee and a deck of playing cards lay between Adrien’s parents.

As the evening sunset cast rich, warm light over the Agreste study, the Agreste family commenced their weekly game of _Go Fish_. The coffee table and tapestry glowed almost gold, and the fireplace mantel gleamed in a way that would have dazzled anyone other than the aforementioned Agreste family, who were so accustomed to the evening glitter, none bestowed even a glance upon the magnificent display.

Neither did they notice the long shadows their furniture cast.

Emilie distributed the playing cards, and after checking his work phone and sipping coffee, Gabriel began the game. Several turns later, and after Emilie had confiscated Gabriel’s phone and Adrien had knocked over the coffee, Gabriel was in the lead, ahead by one match. Unlike Emilie, who was out of cards and therefore out of the game, Gabriel never went easy against their son.

Adrien loved this time with his parents. His father’s busy schedule only permitted him this one game each week, so Adrien treasured the time, drawing out the turns where he could get away with it. And for once, he was actually close to winning! He showed Emilie his cards. “Which should I ask for?”

“Give it your best guess.”

“But I’m always unlucky.” Adrien looked at his father longingly, who budged the napkin soaking up spilled coffee towards the edge of the table. “Alright, father, do you have any queens?”

“No, go fish.”

Adrien turned to his mom. “See.”

Emilie winked and reached for the top of the card deck. “Watch, I bet you’ll fish your wish.” She tapped the deck three times.

Adrien picked the queen of clubs, indeed the matching card. “Wow, you were right, mom!” He grinned at his father. “Looks like I get to go again.”

Gabriel gazed wearily at Emilie, as if to say, “Why encourage him?”

Emilie shrugged, putting an arm around Adrien. “What can I say, both of my boys are the luckiest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Going through some of my older writing and sharing some of my writing snippets. I had ideas for this fic, but lost interest in the fandom. Maybe I'll return one day. I love the concept of this show and think it leaves a lot of really cool world-building options open.


End file.
